peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown
He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown is the fifth animated television special based on the Peanuts comic strip by Charles M. Schulz. It was first broadcast on CBS on February 14, 1968. It was the last of the Peanuts specials to feature the majority of the child actors who had put their voices to the first special, A Charlie Brown Christmas, from 1965. Plot Snoopy has caused a lot of mischief and upset most of the children. They demand that Charlie Brown does something about Snoopy's behavior. Charlie Brown calls the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm asking if they will take Snoopy back to learn some obedience. It is a long way to the farm, therefore, Charlie Brown asks Peppermint Patty to look after Snoopy for a day. She agrees to have the dog over. But the next day, Snoopy does not go to the farm. On the spur of the moment, he decides to change his mind, packs a suitcase, and starts walking around the neighborhood. Worried that he has been found out already, he still proceeds out of town on his way to the house where Peppermint Patty lives. While there, he relaxes and pretends that he is a soldier on leave in Paris. This angers the girl as he does nothing but lounge by her pool while she serves him root beers and does the dishes. A week later Charlie Brown receives a phone call from the farm saying that Snoopy never arrived there. He soon discovers that the dog has been staying at Peppermint Patty's all week. He comes by and attaches a leash to Snoopy's collar in order to bring the dog home. Snoopy escapes from Charlie Brown's leash and heads back to Peppermint Patty's house. However, instead of going back to rest and relaxation, the girl forces Snoopy to do all of the household chores as payback for her cleaning up after him. Later on, the other children start to miss Snoopy. Charlie Brown tries to bring Snoopy back again. However, since he brings the leash again, Snoopy just tears it up and refuses to come back. Later that day, while cleaning dishes, Snoopy ends up being infuriated by all of the chores, and to get rid of his anger he starts breaking the dishes. However, Peppermint Patty comes into the kitchen and immediately banishes Snoopy to the garage in anger as a penalty. That night Snoopy realizes that he is better off living at Charlie Brown's house. As Peppermint Patty had not locked the garage door, he escapes, gathers all his belongings, and heads home to be reunited with his owner. The next day, all of the children in Charlie Brown's neighborhood rejoice in Snoopy's return. Voice cast *Peter Robbins – Charlie Brown *Bill Melendez – Snoopy *Sally Dryer – Lucy van Pelt *Christopher Shea – Linus van Pelt *Gail DeFaria – Peppermint Patty *Glenn Mendelson – Schroeder *Ann Altieri – Violet Gray *Lisa DeFaria – Patty *Matthew Liftin – 555 95472 Roy also appears in this special, but is silent. Soundtrack #"Red Baron" #"Red Baron" #"He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown" #"He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown" #"Peppermint Patty" (re-scored brass version) #"He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown" #"Bon Voyage" (a modified version of the Guaraldi tune "Monterey," which appears on S) #"Peppermint Patty" (re-scored brass version) #"Oh, Good Grief" #"Happiness Is" #"Charlie Brown's All-Stars" #"Red Baron" #"Schroeder's Wolfgang" (a fresh arrangement of the tune "Choro," from the Guaraldi/Bola Sete album From All Sides) #"Red Baron" #"Pebble Beach" (flute variation) #"Schroeder" #"Pebble Beach" (flute variation) #"Blue Charlie Brown" (slow variation) #"Red Baron" (minor key variation) #"He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown" #"Linus and Lucy" #"He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown" Notes *Stock footage from It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown are used when Snoopy flies on his doghouse. *This special was nominated for the Emmy Award for Outstanding Achievement in Children's Programming. *In this special, Peppermint Patty speaks to her mother, who is otherwise absent from Patty's life. *The part where Snoopy fights Lucy near the end is inspired by the comic strip storyline that originally ran from May 24 through May 29, 1965. It was also adapted in the 1983 The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show episode "Snoopy: Man's Best Friend" and as the episode "L'amour du risque" from the 2014 French TV series Peanuts. Gallery 1968 TV Guide - Peanuts cast.JPG|Voice actors from the special. 1960s cast.jpg|L to R: Sally Dryer (Lucy), Gail de Faria (Peppermint Patty), Peter Robbins (Charlie Brown), and Chris Shea (Linus) 1968 TV Guide - Peanuts recording.JPG BlowingLucy (1).JPG BlowingLucy (2).JPG BlowingLucy (3).JPG KickSchroeder.JPG Spook_Patty_and_Violet (1).JPG|"Bang! Bang!" Spook_Patty_and_Violet (2).JPG Spook_Patty_and_Violet (3).JPG|"(Running like the wind, I flee madly across no-man's land!)" OOF!.png|"OOF!" Spook_Charlie_Brown_and_Linus (1).png Spook_Charlie_Brown_and_Linus (2).png CBasDevil.png Violet,_Linus,_Charlie,_Lucy,_and_Patty.JPG|"Snoopy come home!" Poor_kids.png He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown DVD.jpg Hes your dog charlie brown.jpg External links *''He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown'' on the Internet Movie Database. *[http://www.bcdb.com/cartoon/28554-Hes-Your-Dog-Charlie-Brown He's your Dog, Charlie Brown on the Big Cartoon Database.] *[http://www.allmovie.com/movie/hes-your-dog-charlie-brown%21-v21769 He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown on AllMovie.] es:Es tu perro, Carlitos Category:TV specials Category:1968 Category:TV specials featuring Snoopy Category:He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown Category:TV specials featuring Charlie Brown Category:TV specials featuring Peppermint Patty Category:Emmy Award nominated programs Category:TV specials featuring Lucy van Pelt Category:TV specials featuring Linus van Pelt Category:TV specials featuring Schroeder Category:TV specials featuring 555 95472 Category:TV specials featuring Roy Category:TV specials featuring Patty